


《窄门》chapter（8）结局

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：吉普车，脐橙，踩奶（bushi





	《窄门》chapter（8）结局

Loki要结婚了，和别人，带着他们的女儿一起。

Thor花了半天时间才消化完所有的消息，而收留他的旧情人体贴地留出空间，自己去学校接女儿回家。

“终于想起来给你的债主打电话了？”fandral阴阳怪气地控诉好友，他们年轻时没少当对方的僚机泡妞，但Thor这次实属见色忘友，“赶紧收拾行李撤吧，不然你还想当证婚人？”

“我不能让Loki和别人结婚，”Thor沉默了一会儿，“我总觉得他在刺激我。”

毕竟比omega多活了十几年，Thor还不至于看不穿这等小把戏。

“那你更不能顺杆爬了，”fandral怪笑了几声，“你重新继承集团只是时间问题，指不定这乌克兰omega一个人养女儿烦了，又想找饭票了呢？”

“是啊，”Thor没有睿智太久，沧桑地感慨起来，“他一个人带着孩子过了七年……”

fandral噎了噎，直接挂断电话。

“Ulrica！”hela一上车就抱紧了窝在后座的大丹犬，亲昵地蹭着巨型犬金色的毛发，“Daddy，我今天能和Ulrica在前院玩一会儿吗？”

“当然可以，宝贝。”Loki握着方向盘在后视镜里弯了弯眼睛，和女儿笑起来时一模一样，“问问你的clint叔叔？”

“得了吧，我才不要帮你解决旧情人。”Clint戴着墨镜坐在副驾驶座，他在退伍之前可是个神枪手，“你玩不过资本家，laufeyson。”

“好好配合，叫我Loki。”狡猾的omega碰碰beta的胳膊，将吉普流畅地泊进车库，“也许周末Natasha来吃晚餐时……我会邀请你一起，Clint。”

“只此一回，Loki。”坚毅的军人很快屈服于对女alpha的朝思暮想，Clint抱臂靠在车门上，看着爱犬和hela一起扑在草坪上玩闹，“嚯，那大个子一看就是你女儿的alpha父亲。”

“很漂亮的金发，不是么？”Loki看了一眼站在门廊下的Thor，回过头拍了拍Clint的肩膀，“你晚上还要巡逻吧？等Ulrica玩尽兴了，她能自己来找你。”

“当然，我的姑娘可聪明了！”Clint把火柴在军靴上点燃，叼着烟离开，“给她做盆火鸡肉，Ulrica的最爱。”

“得寸进尺的单身汉。”Loki摇着头把人赶走了，Clint惦记着周末Natasha会出席的晚餐，很给面子地和omega交换了一个吻面礼。

Thor看着Loki撑着车窗和那beta巡警说话，对方是个精悍的男人，也许有不少幽默细胞，逗笑了omega好几次。

“叔叔，你是谁？”Hela眨着绿眼睛靠近门廊，她喜欢金闪闪的大个子，年长的alpha和Ulrica同样令人亲近，“是daddy的画家朋友吗？”

“不，我是一个商人。”Thor蹲下身平视他的小姑娘，声音有些颤抖，“如果……如果我是你的alpha父亲，你能接受吗？”

“你看上去不像坏蛋，”hela人小鬼大地宣布，可还是扭头去找Loki，“但我得听daddy的！Daddy……”

“你太操之过急了，Sir。”Loki快步走过来抱起女儿，于是Ulrica便用前肢扒拉着omega讨要自己的玩伴，“我没有对hela隐瞒过她的身世，但你得给她时间去信任一个陌生的alpha。”

“七年……可你隐瞒了我七年，Loki。”Thor喃喃着靠近了一步，无论是Loki或hela，他都觉得陌生而渴求，“我多想陪着她长大，你怎么能这样？”

“当年的你也不见得多喜欢孩子。”Loki有些严酷地瞪了Thor一眼，他已经不再是百依百顺的情人了，“我要去解冻火鸡肉，在厨房谈吧。”

他会让Thor说出那个字眼的，但在那之前，不能心软。

“我在你破产后才坦白hela的存在，无非是怕你想争夺抚养权。”Loki在料理台上摊着食谱，掂量克数的模样还有几分当年做功课时的认真专注，“否则以你的财力，我肯定争不过你。”

“我不会强迫……”Thor下意识便想反驳，看见omega后颈去除标记的伤疤时，却再没有了底气，“可你不该一个人扛下这些，Loki……你该相信我的。”

“我相信你是个很好的金主。”Loki眼看着alpha被自己激怒了，自嘲地笑了起来，“Sir，我从来都不听话，也没有当年好看……你要是因为hela而继续对我好，反而是羞辱。”

不是的，这和其他人都无关。Thor迷茫地看着离开自己的omega，明明有什么从口中呼之欲出，却依旧无能为力。

骄傲肆意的金主也算体会了一把寄人篱下的窝囊，Loki客客气气地叫着他Sir，带着去除标记后干净冷清的信息素在Thor面前晃来晃去，而alpha却只能像獠牙增生的饿犬般无处下口。

Loki还是一样好看，Thor想。美人的眼角攀上了细纹，青涩的身段变得饱满，omega在哺育过生命后有了蹉跎的痕迹，却依旧是他的欲念之火。

他会得到Loki的，alpha对自己立下毒誓。Thor像一匹在绝境中回旋的孤狼，用仅剩的所有资本来当筹码。

Clint盛装出席了周末的聚餐，还要在Natasha和Loki的督促下扮演好“未婚夫”的角色，恩恩爱爱地和omega紧挨在一起，唯有Ulrica体恤主人，高壮的大丹犬将脑袋搁在桌沿，隔开了两人不情不愿靠在一起的胳膊。

“Dad，Dad……”hela小声地叫着把自己抱在膝头的男人，她和Thor一样喜爱“美色”，握着alpha父亲的金发爱不释手，“你不开心吗？我可以去捣乱哦——”

卖乖机灵的小脾气又和Loki一模一样。

“你只要乖乖的就好，小美人。”Thor低头哄着自己的小姑娘，无所谓餐桌上所有人的目光都落到了自己身上，“我明天带你去冲浪，好不好？”也不是所有玩乐都要花钱的。

Thor初出茅庐时odin并不帮衬，随便一个供货商都能对alpha甩脸色，如今的这些尴尬根本不算什么。

Loki看着两颗凑在一起的金色脑袋，突然垂着眼帘放下了刀叉。Natasha从餐桌下握住了他的手，知道好友又心软了。

“冲浪好啊，”Clint一看女神又不搭理自己了，梗着脖子刷存在感，“Loki，我们半年后的婚礼也在沙滩上举办怎么样？”

“好啊，”Loki回过神，看着专心喂女儿吃饭的金发alpha，“都听你的。”

Thor·odinson一生都伟岸光明，偏偏就没有他想强求的那样东西。

omega很快和友人谈笑了起来，并未察觉alpha沉沉望向自己的视线。

聚餐结束后，Clint殷勤地表示要顺路送Natasha一程，犯困的hela也开始贪恋omega父亲的怀抱，六岁的小姑娘这几天被宠坏了，Thor根本不舍得让她落地自己走路。

“那beta巡警不见得会对hela有多好，”他们在卧室门口分别时，Thor终于忍不住开口，Loki闻见了alpha冷怒的信息素，“我难道不比他更合适吗？”

“合适什么？当一个好父亲，还是丈夫？”Loki轻声反驳他，女儿柔软的金发贴着面颊，睡得咕噜眯眼，“晚安，Sir，别忘了你答应过hela去海滩。”

孩子都看重承诺，我当年跟着你的时候……也只是个19岁的少年。

Thor没有食言，他在资金冻结期间就是个无业游民。hela在周末刚开始时就欢天喜地地收拾好了小行囊，挂在Loki的胳膊上要他一起去海滩。

“原来芝加哥也有海滩？”小姑娘没心没肺地嚷嚷，“daddy只带我去过西西里的沙滩呢！”

正在给冲浪板打蜡的Thor看了Loki一眼，omega却目光闪烁地别过头。

他们都在怀念那段最无忧美丽的岁月，连逃亡的脚印和汗水都是被螺旋桨搅成蜂蜜的罗曼史。

“你都还记得，对吗？”

Loki盖着宽檐帽在沙滩椅上假寐时，本该陪hela冲浪的alpha突然出现，就这样带着阳光和海水的气息俯身笼罩了下来。

“别告诉我hela一个人被晾着了，”Loki掀开帽檐，迎着阳光眯眼看向体魄伟岸的alpha，“她刚学会游泳没多久，你……”

“躲够了吗？”

什么？

Loki愣愣地迎上alpha狼一般阴翳的目光，他悠悠吊着Thor揪心了近一个月，却忘了七年前谁才是猎食者的境地。

“hela玩厌了，我抱她去儿童设施那撒欢了。”Thor似笑非笑地低下头，捏住了被自己吓蔫的omega，“你是不是也要我抱啊，小家伙？”

“你…少对快结婚的omega油嘴滑舌。”这一声小家伙让Loki的脸皮薄成了少年，讷讷地四下看了看，“去车上说。”

Thor便跟着他走，alpha浑身只穿了条湿淋淋的沙滩裤，饱满的肌肉白到发光，项链挂坠嵌在胸肌隆起的弧度里，耀眼而性感。

Loki坐在副驾驶座上长吐了口气，他是真的招架不了半龘裸的Thor·odinson。

“你的beta男友，那个巡警Clint。”alpha侧过身盯着omega，用他向来会不由自主屈服的眼神，“为什么你觉得他适合结婚？”

“Clint……收入稳定，成熟可靠。”Loki搜肠刮肚地挤出些谎言，他还记得要直视那双暗蓝的眼睛，“我、我很爱他。”

Thor冷着脸色笑了一声，像是看破了什么致命的破绽，俯身过来直接吻住了omega。

“你…唔！你干什么？！”Loki慌里慌张地推开alpha，声音抖得一塌糊涂，“我没那么随便，在结婚之前和、唔……嗯！和你乱搞、啊嗯！”

“你要是说寂寞、赌气…我都会信，小家伙。”alpha捏住了这骗子推搡自己的一双手腕，迷离而危险地蹭着omega冒汗的鼻尖，“你爱他？凭什么。”

“你要是有心，第一个爱的就会是我。”

你说的没错啊。Loki委屈茫然地被摁倒在副驾驶座上，被alpha骑着慢条斯理地挑开衬衫，还在哆嗦着嘴唇想要反抗。

“你别自以为是……”“嘘，少说两句。”Thor的手掌摁住了omega的小腹，于是Loki就像被揪住尾巴的猫一样，哀叫着被alpha用手指刮搔着外阴，然后挤开濡湿的雌穴，“接下来的真相，我会听你的另一张嘴来说。”

omega太熟悉自己会怎样被蚕食，Thor正一点点瓦解他冰封了七年的身体，哪怕去除了标记也在渴求着唯一进入过自己的alpha。

“还记得你的第一个热潮期吗，Loki？”Thor正隔着薄薄的沙滩裤顶弄omega，汗水和海洋的味道让alpha性感得一塌糊涂，更遑论足以淹没Loki的饱满肌肉，“那时候你是个听话的乖孩子…babe，我需要那样的你。”

稚嫩青涩的身体只为他而淫荡，alpha隔着听筒收割了少年对欢愉的初潮。

“我不是了…唔、放开……”Loki疲软地挣扎起来，抗拒着alpha与生俱来的调教，“我不是你的情人了！Sir……”

“听着Loki，这一次来抚摸我，好么？”Thor捧住omega的面颊，喘息着凝视Loki难以置信的双眼，“我在请求你，小家伙，我喜欢你触碰我身体的任何地方。”

我迷恋着所有你给予的快感。

随便吧，Loki迷乱地抚上alpha擂鼓搬轰鸣的胸膛。就算Thor只是又一次见色起意，那他也要先死在这个alpha撩人的胸膛里。

他们相隔了七年的性事截然不同，Loki主动放平了副驾驶座，而Thor在被抚摸抓挠时只是更激烈地挺身，鼓舞着他的小情人更嚣张地发泄欲望。

“慢、慢点，sir……”Loki的小腹上有几道浅浅的妊辰纹，Thor拉开他遮挡的手攥在掌心，盯着Loki慌乱的双眼慢慢将性器插了进去，omega哼鸣着挺起了腰腹，连齿间咬着的舌尖都艳红。

Loki不知道自己还有让alpha求饶的本事，Thor把他射满之后咬着omega的肩膀发颤，低吼着控诉Loki把自己夹得太紧，还在alpha高潮时去揉捏囊袋和后颈，那里居然都是Thor的敏感点。

“你能要我的命，宝贝。”Thor捏着Loki的屁股发狠地操干，omega成熟饱满的雌穴尖叫着汁水四溢，“我居然把一头母豹养成了金丝雀。”

“有你后悔的时候…哈唔！”Loki在Thor卖力时讨巧地休息了一会儿，吉普车能让omega弓着背骑在alpha身上摆动腰胯，而他还一边咬着皮筋去扎散乱的头发，“我能揉你的胸吗，Sir？”

这该死的小混蛋。Thor捏着omega劲瘦的腰胯呻吟了一声，真有种纵欲过度的脱力感。

他的小家伙已经不是只会蜷在alpha身下呜咽的野猫了，30岁的乌克兰男人精力旺盛，性感而丰沛，但alpha有喂饱他的义务。

“随你，babe。”Thor被坐得一下下低吼，omega的穴肉波浪般紧咬着自己，鞭笞着alpha尽早射出给养，“我说过这次不……fucking god！”

Loki托着alpha饱满的胸肌向上挤压了一下，然后像hela小时候吮奶一般含住Thor的乳首，还放浪又坦荡地把Thor的手抓到了自己的胸口，那里弹软得不可思议。

“你湿到能在我的大腿根上造人工湖，dear。”Thor享受了一阵顶级服务，然后开始为alpha的尊严反攻。omega生产过的宫口轻易地被插进了冠状的顶端，甚至整个腔道都被碾成了阴茎的形状。

Thor这样深入浅出地猛干了十几次，Loki便只剩趴在副驾驶座上出气的份，瘫软着翘高浑圆的臀瓣，被alpha粗壮的肉柱一下下向两边撑开，连雌穴里赤红的嫩肉都被肏得翻了出来。

“你已经证明自己是个娴熟老练的床伴了，小家伙。”Thor恢复了他们都能接受的频率，深而满地顶着包裹自己的软壁，“乖一点，还是喜欢这样对吗？”

“唔…嗯！是的……sir。”Loki抱着Thor的脖颈轻颤，两腿黏糊地缠在alpha的腰上，他能让这个强悍的alpha倾倒崩溃，但那实在太累了，“就算你要求我……嗯！我也不会做第二次。”

“那真可惜。”Thor曾经总是做到Loki高潮了无数次，才在omega疲软到毫无招架之力的身体里结束。但这一次他同时带着loki攀上了巅峰，“没有任何beta能让你为男人尖叫，babe。”

Loki静了静，然后丢脸地埋下了脑袋：“别说了……”

“那beta个子还比你矮，”Thor愉悦地发动了吉普车，剖析着小骗子幼稚的行径，“你根本就不会喜欢那款。”

“Sir……”

“这位群众演员还忍不住和Natasha眉来眼去，”Thor单手倒车驶出停车场，回头冲跑向他们的hela招手时，对Loki眨了眨右眼，“而你居然还没有在晚餐里下毒。”

Loki彻底被气到不吭声了，资本家就算破了产也老奸巨猾。

“也许我还得再卧薪尝胆几年，才能赎回被丢在西西里的直升机。”Thor把脖颈上的项链脱下来扔给了Loki，omega发现他的耳廓有些发红，低头摆弄了一会儿，居然把挂坠拆成了一双对戒。

hela坐在后座，笑眯眯地探头闻嗅盘山公路上扑面而来的海风，就在十年前的西西里岛海域，她的alpha父亲曾轻狂肆意地在万米高空敲定了一场婚约。

Loki这才迟钝地想起，七年前他逃得太急，连离婚协议都忘记要签。

“laufeyson先生，”Thor轻咳了一声，金发依旧被猎猎的风吹乱，言语却比当年拘谨珍重，“你介意和我犯下重婚罪吗？”

Loki笑了起来，这三个字由他自己说出来也不错。

“我爱你，Sir。”

他们一生都会揣测着对方的心思博弈，也会在午后的长绒地毯上做爱。富商永远都感恩西西里送给他的漂亮男孩儿，而乌克兰的雪不会再落进Loki的梦里。


End file.
